The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a nitrogen oxides (NOx) conversions system for a hybrid power plant and, more specifically to controlling a temperature of an exhaust flow of the hybrid power plant.
Hybrid power plants (e.g., including a combination of internal combustion engines such as gas engines and gas turbines) generate power utilizing a combination of different resources. These resources may generate various emissions (e.g., nitrogen oxides (NOx), carbon monoxide (CO), ammonia (NH3)). There is a need to reduce the level of emissions generated by the hybrid power plant.